Una Promesa
by Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri
Summary: Con un ligero cambio de aires y inspiración de otros autores. Esta historia va sobre Souma y Erina conociéndose desde pequeños y forjando una amistad que podría llegar a algo mas. "Algún día haré que digas "delicioso" con esa boca tuya. Es una promesa"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí** _ **Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_ **con un fanfic SoumaXErina que es una de mis parejas favoritas del anime/manga. Por lo que eh visto hay pocos fanfics en español sobre esta pareja así que aquí les traigo uno con un poco de inspiración de otros escritores.**

 **Ya se ha vuelto muy populares las historias donde Souma y Erina se conocen desde pequeños y aquí les traigo la mía. Probablemente este fic sea muy largo ya que lo pienso continuar yendo con la historia del manga solo que algo modificada. Por cierto aquí en esta historia Souma será algo OOC (diferente) y tendrá mucha más experiencia y será mejor en la cocina.**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir aquí está la historia y… ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

 **.**

Ahí él estaba sentado…

Yukihira Souma de 6 años estaba sentado en un sillón viendo fijamente a una niña de su misma edad, la cual no le prestaba atención. Ella tenía un lindo vestido rosado que le llegaba casi a los tobillos y unos zapatos elegantes. Tenía el pelo de un color amarillo que incluso a veces, por su belleza parecía de oro, sus ojos eran violetas y eran muy bonitos, según el propio Souma, casi tantos como los de su madre. Por otro lado el pequeño Souma tenía unas zapatillas, unos pantalones cortos y un simple suéter con una chaqueta arriba.

Llevaban como estaban justo así como 20 minutos… Souma se empezaba a poner nervioso, cuando trataba de hablar se sentía más nervioso y se comía sus palabras y eso a él lo frustraba un poco, después de todo nunca a alguien que tuvo problemas para hablar con los demás, en la escuela primaria donde estaba se llevaba bien con todos ahí, entonces… ¿Por qué no podía hablar con esa niña?

Por otro lado ella se encontraba en otro sillón justo al frente de él mirando hacia otro lado. Su abuelo, el hombre y la mujer que ella tanto admira le dijeron que se sentara a hablar con el niño. Ella era totalmente consciente de que era el hijo de Saiba Jouichirou "Asura" y su esposa, pero a primera vista, a ella simplemente no le intereso ni busco interactuar o socializar con el chico.

Por otro lado Souma se ponía más nervioso… ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ella chica desprendía un aura de total autoridad y se le veía en la cara lo mandona… pero algo le decía a el que ella no era así del todo.

Pero ya era el colmo suspiro y decidió por fin hablarle…

-Si mal no estoy, te llamas Eri…- el joven niño fue interrumpido de repente por la voz de su padre.

-¡La comida ya está lista!- se escuchó un grito, esa era la voz de su padre, aun así Souma siguió mirando a Erina y su corazón dio un salto que nunca se imaginó que sentiría.

Al oír esas palabras la cara de la niña rubia se ilumino y lleno de felicidad y sin poder evitarlo se le dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en la cara.

Souma se sorprendió un poco, ella estaba tan fría y distante hace un momento y ahora parecía la persona más feliz del mundo… Pero Souma no pudo evitar un sonrojo al ver como la cara de la chica de repente _tomaba vida…_

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que la niña incluso corrio hacia el piso de abajo, donde estaba el comedor. Cuando llego la niña ya estaba sentaba al igual que su madre y el abuelo de la niña. Souma también tomo asiento justo al frente de Erina, su padre llego y les dio un plato a todos con unos deliciosos espaguetis, nuevamente Souma noto la como la niña sonreía de nuevo lista para comer del plato que le dio su padre.

-Asegúrate de comerlo todo, la comida de mi viejo es la mejor- dijo con una gran sonrisa y por primera vez la chica lo miro en todo el día.

-Eso ya lo sé, tonto- Dijo la chica con una dulce voz aun cuando su cara mostraba molestia hacia el niño. Souma arqueo la ceja por la manera en que lo llamo pero aún estaba algo sorprendido de que la chica la haya hablado.

-Vamos Erina, no seas así con el hijo de Jouchiriou- le hablo su abuelo a lo que Erina simplemente soltó un dulce _"Hmph"_ y miro a otro lado.

-Bueno, coman antes de que se enfrié- dijo Jouchiriou y así fue todos comieron y terminaron sus platos.

-¿Cómo estaba, Erina-chan?- le pregunto Jouchiriou a Erina con una gran sonrisa y esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Souma la miraba confundido.

-¿Q-que quieres q-que te diga? Ya lo dije una vez y… n-no pienso repetirlo de nuevo…- dijo la joven niña llamada Erina con un gran sonrojo y muy nerviosa.

-Ah… eso… digo bueno, se me olvido lo que dijiste en ese momento así que…- Jouchirou sonrió nuevamente. –¿Me lo dirías otra vez por favor?- dijo el hombre con voz rogona.

Erina se sonrojo mucho más y miro hacia otro lado.

-T-tu comida es… la mejor de todas- todos sonrieron ante esto en especial porque las palabras de la joven rubia fueron casi inaudibles.

-Bueno… es verdad que la comida de mi viejo es la mejor pero, yo algún día lo superare- todos voltearon a ver al pequeño Souma el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados. Por otro lado la joven Erina se mostró algo molesta.

-¿De verdad crees que tu puedes superarlo?- dijo Erina algo molesta.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Souma parándose de la mesa mientras todos los presentes veían la escena entretenidos. –Es más… te cocinare algo ahora mismo y veras que tan delicioso es- dijo el joven.

De repente fue a la cocina acompañado de su padre el cual se aseguraría de que nada saliera mal y no se lastimara, él sabía muy bien que Souma no tendría problemas con los cuchillos y todo eso, pero aun debía estar ahí para asegurarse de eso, además de que su madre siempre se preocupaba. Por otro lado Erina también fue a la cocina momentos después y vio como el chico batía huevos. Luego de unos momentos de tratar de averiguar que estaba preparando decidió preguntarle.

-Yukihira Souma-kun ¿es tu nombre verdad?- dijo Erina con su típica voz fría mientras el chico asentía con la cabeza y decía un _"si"_. –¿Qué preparas?

El joven chico de repente dejo de batir los huevos y la miro con una cara burlona.

-Has estado viendo todo este tiempo y aun no lo sabes- dijo soltando una risilla y burlándose.

-¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte? Simplemente pregunte- dijo Erina muy molesta, este chico la ponía en su límite.

-Ah bueno, estoy haciendo…- el chico sonrió arrogantemente y la joven Erina trago saliva ¿Qué estaba preparando?

-Furikake Gohan

-¿Eh?

 _¿Era enserio?_

-¿De verdad piensas que con mi lengua probare esa "plato" tan insignificante?- dijo Erina señalándolo con el dedo, el chico simplemente siguió sonriendo.

-Tú solo espera ahí…

Luego de unos minutos, Souma termino y sirvió, Erina le dio un vistazo… era… era…

Un Furikake Gohan normal… arroz con huevos condimentado.

El chico nuevamente sonrió y le dio unos palillos.

-¡Pruébalo!

Por otro lado Erina aún estaba congelada.

-Pero Souma, Erina no es cualquiera como los clientes del restaurante. Después de todo ella tiene la llamada "Lengua de Dios"- le dijo su padre, para luego explicarle a Souma de como la lengua de la pequeña rubia podía encontrar cualquier error en cualquier platillo y esas cosas.

-Bueno, si tienes una lengua tan habilidosa seguro que te gustara mas- sonrió el chico mientras Erina había decidido darle un bocado.

-Bueno, lo probare- dijo la pequeña, llevo los palillos al plato tomo un poco y se lo llevo a la boca. Su cuerpo se relajó… era…

-Es… esta pasable- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Qué?- Souma gentilmente le quito los palillos cogió un poco se llevó un bocado a la boca.

- _¿Un beso indirecto?-_ pensó la joven Erina y se sonrojo.

-Pero esta delicioso…- dijo mirándola.

-Dije que esta pasable, ni siquiera estas cerca… ni lejos del nivel de Jouchirou-san.

-Eso ya lo sé… después de todo él tiene mucha más experiencia y yo tengo solo 6 años- dijo el joven chico cruzándose de brazos.

-De todos modos es asqueroso.

-¿Qué? Pero si dijiste que estaba pasable…

-Cambie de opinión.

-Bueno ya verás…- el tono serio hizo que Erina posara toda su atención en el joven.

-Algún día haré que digas "delicioso" con esa boca tuya Erina-chan- sonrió el joven. –¡Es una promesa!

 **.**

 **Tal vez suba el próximo cap dentro de poco… espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir… Erina es tan tierna 3**

 **De parte de:**

 _ **Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_

 _ **Tengo hambre…**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Ao!**

 **Aquí Zoro-San trayéndoles el nuevo capítulo de esta historia :)**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde el encuentro entre Souma y Erina, luego de eso se juntaron un par de veces, Souma siguió cocinando y tratando de impresionar a Erina la cual seguía diciéndole que era pasable. Aunque durante este tiempo hubo algo que mantuvo apagado al pequeño Souma ya de 9 años.

.

Souma se encontraba haciendo una sopa especialmente para su madre. Esta ya desde hace unos meses se encontraba enferma, la feliz mujer que siempre se encontraba ayudando en el restaurante familiar ahora ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama, ya casi nunca sonreía y siempre se mostraba cansada. Estaba tan grave que Souma y Jouchirou decidían cerrar el restaurante algunos días de vez en cuando para dedicarle más tiempo a ella. Souma, siendo tan pequeño no sabía que tan grave era la enfermedad de su madre. Jouchirou la llevaba al doctor al menos una vez cada semana. Souma de vez en cuando encontraba a su padre llorando solo en una esquina, este como excusa la decía que se comió una de sus muchas comidas fatales improvisadas y le dieron un dolor de estómago muy grande. Souma no le daba mucha importancia el tanto tiempo en que su madre llevaba enferma, es verdad que ni él ni su padre ni su en estos momentos enferma madre habían estado enfermos tanto tiempo pero Souma sabía que se le pasaría…

 _¿Verdad?_

Souma termino de hacer la sopa y cuidadosamente fue hasta donde su madre y se la dio con una tablilla como apoyo para que la comiera.

-¿Puedes hacer por ti misma? Si quieres yo puedo darte de comer- le sugirió Souma, el cual había visto que su padre le daba de comer a su madre de vez en cuando.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y soplo un poco la cucharada de sopa que había tomado y se la llevo a la boca. Souma la miro expectante, ella se giró hacia él y le mostro una gran sonrisa, dándole a entender que le gustaba lo que su hijo le había preparado. Souma le sonrió de vuelta a su madre y decidió esperar a que esta se terminara la sopa.

Su madre soplo y se llevó una segunda cucharada a la boca, pero algo andaba mal… Ella se había prácticamente congelado por un momento y de repente dejo caer la cuchara y empezó a toser violentamente, se movía bruscamente también, tanto que la caliente sopa se cayó hacia el piso pero por suerte no en ella.

El pequeño Souma no tenía ni idea de que hacer, estaba en shock pero no era momento para eso, se acercó a su madre.

-Madre ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con voz temblorosa, de todo el tiempo que ella estuvo enferma jamás la vio en este estado. -¿Quieres un vaso con agua?-

Ella simplemente aun tosiendo llevo una de sus manos hacia Souma y este la tomo entre sus manos y al hacerlo la sintió mojada, Souma al notar esto le dio una mirada…

-¿Sangre?- Souma jamás se sintió tan aterrorizado en su vida e inmediatamente las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas. –¡Mama! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Lla-llamare al viejo!

Ese era problema, el padre de Souma se había ido al supermercado a comprar comidas e ingredientes y dejo a su esposa al cuidado de Souma.

Pero Souma sintió el débil agarre de su madre en su mano, este la volteo a ver y noto como negaba con la cabeza. Queria que se quedara con el… si era lo que ella quería, lo haría.

Su madre había parado de toser, pero su respiración era algo agitada, Souma simplemente se mantuvo ahí mirándola y acariciando su mano aun sollozando.

Souma noto como su madre giro su cuello para quedar cara a cara con él y ella simplemente sonrió y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Con la mano que sostenía la mano de su hijo la movió hasta tocar la mejilla de él y con muy poca fuera en la voz, casi en susurro dijo…

-Te amo…

Souma tomo la mano de su madre en manos, pero esta ya no agarraba la del como hace un momento, simplemente se mantenía ahí… sin moverse… Miro la pálida cara de su madre la cual se mantenía inmóvil, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y aun una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Ma…madre?- logro decir el pequeño Souma. -¿Qué…que te sucede?- aun no tenía respuesta. Souma dio un suspiro lloroso.

-Derramaste la sopa… pero no te preocupes- dijo el pequeño Souma con una sonrisa débil y temblorosa. –Preparare otra- dijo el pequeño, pero su madre… se mantenía inmóvil, sin hablar, sin respirar…

 _Sin vida…_

Sin poder evitarlo el pequeño Souma con ojos dio un grito desgarrador.

.

.

Erina se encontraba junto a su abuelo aguantando las lágrimas después de todo era el funeral de una de las personas que ella más admiraba e incluso llego a querer. Había muchas personas, gente que ella no conocía los cuales eran vecinos y clientes frecuentes en el restaurante familiar de los Yukihira. Por otro lado había gente que ella conocía, grandes nombres del mundo culinario, como Doujima Gin por ejemplo. Y por supuesto dentro de los que ella conocía estaban ellos dos…

Saiba Jouchirou, conocido como Yukihira Jouchirou ahora y su hijo Yukihira Souma. El adulto y padre del niño se encontraba con una mirada serie, triste y apagada. Por otro lado el niño se le notaba que en sus mejillas habían corrido muchas lágrimas pero ya no lloraba, solo tenía la mirada más apagada que Erina jamás allá visto. Eso le rompió el corazón ver a los dos sonrientes y activos hombre y niño de siempre tan apagados. Pero en especial ver a Souma, tenía una mirada casi muerta.

Erina dando un suspiro miro hacia el suelo diciéndose a sí mismo que todo se pondría bien.

.

Jouchirou y Souma abrieron la puerta de su restaurante, el restaurante "Yukihira" no podían leer ese nombre sin sentir una punzada en su corazón.

-Souma…- la voz de su padre se escuchó totalmente débil. –Sé que no te lo he dicho pero, lo siento…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el pequeño Souma volteando a ver a su padre.

-Pues por no estar ahí y dejar que bueno… que pasara lo que paso… fue mi culpa, si hubiera estado ahí…

-¡No cállate!- grito Souma, haciendo que su padre se sorprendiera, Souma jamás en su vida se atrevió a callar a su padre ni a alzarle la voz molesto. -¡No fue tu culpa!- dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Souma…- Jouchirou simplemente miro hacia abajo… enserio ¿qué estaba diciendo?

-No te culpes, lo único que me pregunto es que…- Souma dio un suspiro antes de seguir hablando. –Si mama estaba tan mal ¿Por qué estaba aquí en vez de estar en el hospital?

Eso le quito el aliento a Jouchirou… pero dando un suspiro decidió contarle a su hijo.

-Souma veras…- el Yukihira adulto alzo la vista para encararse con su hijo. –Lleve a tu madre muchas veces al doctor, pero no para que le dieran medicamentos ni nada por el estilo…

-¿Entonces para qué era?

-Era para ver su estado… para saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba…

Ahora era Souma el que se quedaba sin aliento…

-Souma… tu madre sufría en una enfermedad incurable, ya se sabía que tarde o temprano nos dejaría…- dijo Jouchirou llevándose una mano hacia la frente y con voz temblorosa, evitando de cualquier manera romper a llorar. –Si te preguntas porque no te lo conté es porque tu madre y yo lo decidimos, yo quería que ella pasara el resto de sus días viendo tu sonrisa en vez de verte preocupado y apagado día a día con el estrés y el saber de qué en algún momento cualquiera ella podría irse…

-No es así… mi cocina… mi cocina la mato…

Jouchirou se le fue el aliento totalmente y abrió los ojos como platos…

-¿Qu…que?

-Mama tomaba una sopa que yo le prepare y tomar una cucharada fue cuando se empezó a sentir mal… tal vez no corte muy bien los vegetales y estaban muy gruesos… tal vez accidentalmente cayo algo en la sopa que no debía mientras cocinaba… tal vez…

-¡No sigas Souma!- Souma alzo la vista para encontrarse a su padre en total furia. -¿Qué crees que dices?

-Pero… la sopa… en el libro donde vi la receta decía que era medicinal… que curaba a cualquier enfermo… que haría cualquiera hacerse sentir mejor… no era así…- Jouchirou estaba sin palabras totalmente mientras miraba a su tembloroso hijo. –Viejo… tú me dijiste que la cocina hacia que todo se pusiera bien, que curaba enfermedades, que ponía una sonrisa en todo el mundo… me mentiste… ¡cocinar apesta!

-¡Souma!- Jouchirou trato de tomar la mano de su hijo pero este camino hacia su cuarto y desapareció de su vista.

.

Paso un año y…

Yukihira Souma no cocino absolutamente nada…

.

 **¡Bueno, aquí les dejo un capitulo muy triste! :(**

 **¡Actualizare pronto!**

 **De parte de:**

 **Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOnigiri**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Mis disculpas por la demora!**

 **Y gracias por el apoyo gente, los quiero**

 **Aquí el cap. 3**

 **.**

Un año… un largo año paso, largo especialmente para dos personas, Yukihira Jouchirou y su hijo Yukihira Souma. Fue un largo año, diferente, apagado, como ninguno otro. Una persona la cual siempre se consideró que era el corazón de esa familia ya no estaba en este mundo, esto afecto tanto a Souma que dejo de cocinar algo que su padre creyó que era lo que más amaba hacer… no, Souma aun amaba la cocina solo que, el ver a su madre morir en frente de sus ojos, eso no es cosa fácil para nadie, no es de sorprenderse de que este traumado.

Souma seguía yendo a la escuela normalmente pero al llegar a casa, no hacia lo que siempre hacia, cocinar. Ayudaba a su padre en el restaurante llevando los platos a la mesa, pero no era lo mismo, ya no llevaba los platos con esa enorme sonrisa característica de él, ahora era un chico totalmente apagado y su padre no podía parar de sentir un increíble dolor por eso. El restaurante Yukihira no era ni la sombra de lo que era antes, el restaurante era un lugar alegre y activo donde nadie paraba de sonreír, ahora era tan silencioso, solo se escuchaba el sonido de cucharas y tenedores.

La relación de Jouchiro y Souma no estaba en buen estado, no… no peleaban ni discutían, tampoco que no se hablaran pero… ya no lo hacían con tanta frecuencia como siempre a veces solo se comunicaban con palabras cortas y tono seco.

El mundo… todo el mundo estaba apagado, sombrío, triste.

.

Nakiri Erina se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando… así de simple, en dos personas en particular y es que no podía evitarlo. Ya no era visitado por ellos dos, dos que solían ser tres. De vez en cuando los visito pero… estaban tan apagados, actuaban como si creyeran que el próximo día se podía acabar el mundo y estaban seguros sobre eso. El brillo en sus ojos dorados desapareció y las sonrisas siempre presentes en sus rostros se esfumaron. Pero este chico, un chico de su edad ya no cocinaba, escucho del padre de él que había dejado la cocina, que había dicho que apestaba ¿enserio? Ni el mismo se lo cree, un día… algún día el abriría los ojos y volvería ese brillo y esa sonrisa. O eso creyó, el chico durante un año no cocino absolutamente nada ¿es enserio? ¿de verdad dejo la cocina? No se lo quería creer, él no la podía dejar…

 _Por más repugnante que fuera según ella misma._

Comprendía que el padre de el "Saiba" Jouchirou ahora conocido por el apellido de Yukihira simplemente no quiso distanciarse de la única persona que le quedaba, así que decidió dejarlo así, por más que le doliera pero… no hizo nada en todo un año ¿no pudieron sentarse a platicar, es enserio?

Si el dejaba la cocina ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Si él no iba a abrir los ojos, entonces ella se los abrirá por más duro que pueda ser.

.

-El viejo Senzaemon y Erina-chan vienen de visita- Jouchirou le aviso a su hijo el cual se encontraba en su habitación acostado simplemente mirando a la nada… más bien al techo.

-Ok- fue lo que respondió. Lo normal era que se emocionara y empezara a pensar en que plato le iba a preparar a Erina esta vez pero… las cosas ya no eran así.

Jouchirou simplemente soltó un suspiro y decidió bajar a la cocina para preparar una cena para sus invitados.

.

Se encontraban los cuatro comiendo en una mesa, Jouchirou y Senzaemon hablan a veces pero Souma y Erina se encontraban en un silencio total. Paso el tiempo y terminaron sus platos.

-Estuvo delicioso Jouchirou- dijo el abuelo de Erina.

-Lo agradezco- respondió sonriente. –¿Y a ti que te ha parecido Erina-chan?

-Estuvo… horrendo, totalmente no quisiera volver a comer algo así.

Y el silencio se apodero de la habitación, Senzaemon y Jouchirou miraron a Erina sorprendidos y Souma la miro algo molesto, algo que solo Erina logro ver.

-Ah… supongo que esta vez no me ha quedado muy bien, me esforzare más para la próxima- dijo el Yukihira mayor llevándose una mano a su nuca rascándola nerviosamente mientras reía un poco.

-Si vuelves a cocinar así de nuevo, no habrá otra vez, casi vomito del asco- volvió a quejarse Erina con un tono de voz frio

Molesto, Senzaemon se paró de su silla. -¡Eri-!

-¡Cierra la boca!

Todos en el lugar voltearon a ver a un furioso Souma.

-Cierra… la boca- dijo el chico con sus ojos llenos de furia. Por otro lado Erina aún se mostraba con cara de disgusto sin una pisca de sorprendida.

-Bueno, Souma no te pongas molesto- dijo el padre llevando una mano hacia el hombro de su hijo. –Simplemente no me quedo muy bien y ya sabes que la lengua de Erina-chan es muy diferente a la de nosotros pero…- no logro terminar porque Souma quito la mano de su hombro y salió corriendo a su habitación.

-Sou…- Jouchirou simplemente bajo la cabeza tristemente.

.

Souma se encontraba mirando hacia el techo de su cuarto, acostado en su cama, pensando en muchas cosas.

-Niña loca…

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. -¿A quién le dices niña loca? ¡Plebeyo!- y pues si… es Nakiri Erina señoras y señores.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya se habían ido- dijo el joven Souma sentándose en su cama y mirando a la chica fríamente.

-Tu padre y mi abuelo se han sentado a charlar afuera- respondió la joven rubia.

-Eso no responde porque estás aquí- dijo fríamente el chico.

Erina dejo salir un gran suspiro y de brazos cruzados miro al chico. –Cocíname algo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te dije que me cocinaras algo.

El joven chico simplemente miro a la joven rubia de ojos lilas completamente confundido. -¿Qu-que dices? No pienso coci…-

-No te lo pido como favor ni nada parecido, es una orden… hazlo- le dijo la chica con tono de autoridad mientras se mantenía seria con los brazos cruzados

-No lo pienso hacer…- respondió fríamente el chico.

-Tu… prometiste que me harías decir delicioso- dijo Erina mientras se acercaba a lentos pasos al chico pelirrojo.

-¿Y…y? eso es del pasado- le respondió le chico.

-Que patético, de todos modos debes saber que tú nunca me harías pronunciar ni siquiera "de" luego de probar tu comida tan mediocre- le dijo con el tono más helado posible haciendo que el chico frunciera las cejas de molestia. -Pero lo peor de todo es que aun así tuve algo de fe en ti… un hombre que no mantiene su promesa, tú… eres escoria.

-Tu…- el chico lleno de rabia apretó sus puños. –Ya verás… ahora mismo preparare un plato que te hará callarte esa gran bocaza que tienes- la cara rabiosa del chico paso a una sonrisa arrogante.

-Lo… estaré esperando…- le respondió la chica de ojos lila.

Esa chica, hirió su orgullo, hara una excepción esta vez solo para callarle la boca y listo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el joven llego con un plato…

-Furikake Gohan… de nuevo- dijo Erina mirando el plato con disgusto.

-Tu, solo pruébalo niña- diciendo esto le dio el plato y unos palillos.

Dando un suspiro, Erina todo los palillos y probo la comida…

Hubo varios segundos de silencio hasta que la chica hablo.

-Esta… es la comida más horrenda y mala que jamás eh probado- dijo fríamente la chica.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede conti…- y antes de que pudiera terminar la chica tiro el plato al piso y escupió los restos que le quedaban en la boca.

-¡Seras…! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Niña loca!- dijo el chico pelirojo totalmente furioso.

-¿ _Que es esta falta de sentimiento en la comida de ellos dos? Tiene sabor, pero a la vez, es tan simple, no hay manera de disfrutar una comida así-_ se dijo para sus adentros la chica.

-Tch, si esa siempre va a ser tu reacción entonces porque me has pedido que te cocine ¿no tuviste suficiente con meterte con mi padre?- dijo el chico mientras

-Primero que todo, la comida de tu padre esta horrible por tu culpa- le dijo la chica.

-¿Pero qué demonios dices?- le pregunto aun furioso pero confundido el chico.

-Tu… desde que empezaste con eso de "no pienso cocinar más" has puesto mal todo.

-Simplemente no pienso cocinar y ya ¿Cuál es el problema? Y mucho mejor así nunca más tendré que lidiar con gente como tú que no es capaz de apreciar lo que los demás preparan.

-¿Apreciar lo que los demás preparan? Más bien ustedes no aprecian lo que ustedes preparan, falta de toque, simplemente cocinan por cocinar en vez de pensar en satisfacer el paladar de la persona que probara de ella.

-¿Enserio ¡tú! Me piensas hablar de pensar en las otras personas? Eres la reina del hielo.

-Y tu alguien que no llegara a ningún lado con su cocina.

-¡Ya te lo eh dicho! No pienso cocinar más nun…-

Y antes de que pudiera terminar sintió un dolor en la mejilla ardiente… ¿Qué…?

Era la primera vez que alguien lo golpeaba… en toda su vida.

Si, Nakiri Erina lo acababa de abofetear.

-¿Qué crees que ha…- nuevamente fue interrumpido cuando la chica rubia lo tomo de los hombros.

-¡No digas locuras! No seas egoísta, ¿cómo crees que se siente tu padre? Ver que su hijo dejara de hacer lo que más le gusta por semejante tontada, tú no eres el único que salió lastimado y que dejes la cocina… no haces más que lastimar más a tu padre- Souma estaba congelado, por primera vez vio como la chica seria Nakiri Erina estaba tan furiosa como a punto de romper a llorar.

-P-pero él me mintió… me dijo que la cocina hacia que todo se pusiera bien, era mentira.

-Esa es una pobre excusa, no había manera de evitar lo inevitable.

Y sin poder evitarlo Souma rompió a llorar a lo bajo.

-Lo se… pero… pero…

-Dime algo ¿tú crees que a tu madre le gustaría que hayas dejado la cocina y que te eches la culpa de su muerte, como crees que se sentiría?

-Yo…

-Estoy seguro de que ella hubiera querido que continuaras tu camino como cocinero.

-Yo… le prometí a mi mama que me convertiría en el mejor… por ella… yo cocinaba por ella, pero ella ya no está…

-Entonces… hazlo por mí.

-¿Ah?- Souma alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Nakiri Erina y totalmente confundido y sorprendido la miro por unos segundos.

-Tu… prometiste que me harías decir delicioso… entonces hazte mejor chef y trata… hasta que puedas hacerlo.

-Yo…- Souma trato de articular cualquier palabra por ¿ella?… ¿ella?… ¿¡ella!? El mundo se iba a acabar, ¿será que algo se cayó en el platillo mientras lo preparaba? ¿Una salsa alocada que su viejo habrá echo? Nuevamente volvió a mirarla y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos lila que lo miraban directamente… y sin poder evitarlo, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Acepto… tu "reto"

Y esta vez Erina sin poder evitarlo se le formo una blanca sonrisa en la cara, para luego que un sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas y desviara la mirada por la manera en que el chico pelirrojo la miraba a los ojos.

-Bue-bueno… no e-es como si lo fueras a lo-lograr de todos modos… yo nunca aceptare tu cocina- dijo la chica mientras desviaba la mirada.

De repente un "Pff" se escuchó y luego una carcajada. Yukihira Souma estaba riendo desde el fondo de su corazón por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Q-Que?

-Nada… solo que…- y ahí estaba de vuelta, la mirada, el tono y sonrisa burlona de el… totalmente _Made in Souma_. –Dices eso, pero te tomaste toda esta molestia de convencerme de volver a cocinar y retarme ¿no estas siendo un poco deshonesta Erina-chan?

-¿Qu-que? Un plebeyo como tú no debería…

-Vamos, solo admítelo, extrañabas que mi cocina, vamos solo dilo.

-¡Cierra la… boca!

Y por segunda vez Nakiri Erina volvió a pegarle, esta vez un puñetazo en nuca.

-Ah… ¡eso duele! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Calla, chef de segunda clase- dijo la joven chica desviando la mirada.

-Tch… reina del hielo- respondió molesto a lo bajo el chico.

-¿Cómo me has dicho?- pregunto molesta la rubia.

-Amiga…- respondió molestando nuevamente ah…

 _Espera…_

-¿Qu-que?

-Somos amigos… ¿cierto?- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

Erina miro a Souma con los ojos como platos… ¿amigos? ¿Ella alguna vez tuvo uno?

-Yo…

-Vamos, no me vengas a decir que somos enemigos ahora- dijo el chico mirándola expectante.

-Somos… a… amigos… t-te permitiré ser mi amigo… plebeyo- dijo nerviosamente, pero más que feliz internamente.

-¡Ja! Eso es… y…- de repente, el chico envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la rubia. –Gracias Erina… mucha gracias…

-Que…

-¿Qué?

-Que… que… que… ¿¡Que crees que haces tú… chef de segunda!?

.

Abajo se encontraban Jouchirou y Senzaemon platicando.

-¿No crees que están haciendo mucho ruido allá arriba, no estarán…?

-Oh vamos… ya le eh platicado a Souma que debería hacer esas cosas cuando sea mayor.

-Jouchirou, a tu hijo de diez años… ¿le has hablado sobre eso?

-Tranquilo viejo, al final pensó que "lo de una mujer uniéndose con un hombre" era para hornear un paste juntos y de ahí salía él bebe.

-Ah entonces…

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo!- se escuchó un grito desde arriba.

Y se hizo el silencio…

-Jouchirou… no quiero ser bisabuelo aun…

-Ah… ¡SOUMA!

.

 **¡Bum! ¿les gusto?**

 **Vamos aya, el próximo cap los dos ya estarán grandecitos!**

 **Deja tu sexy review y deja saber si te gusto el cap :)**

 **De parte de:**

 _ **Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_

 _ **Me gustan las hamburguesas.**_


End file.
